Vindicator
:Were you looking for the Vindicator's PvP rewards? Vindicator is a prestige class taken primarily by humans and draenei, but also members of the blood elves, Scourge, Cenarion Circle and other races. Background Although vindicators may come from any race or culture, all vindicators share one thing in common: They harbor an unwavering desire to bring retribution upon those they deem deserving of punishment. Vindicators only avenge those things they have personally witnessed or otherwise hold irrefutable proof of the wrongs they are trying to right. Vindicators are fueled by a deep hatred, which usually comes from the loss of a loved one, the witnessing of a horrible crime or injustice, or sometimes great personal suffering experienced at some point in the past. Vindicators travel the world to punish those who have harmed others. Vindicators are stern and humorless loners, they are not the easiest persons to befriend, but once they call someone a comrade they go to great lengths to protect, or avenge him. Vindicators are driven by the need to bring what they call justice upon their enemies. They sometimes appear to be merciless zealots who would risk their lives and those of their friends to seek retribution. They may be intense and focused, but despite their ill-reputed, and seldom understood ideas of what is right and wrong, vindicators view themselves as indispensable tools of justice. Vindicators seldom respect society's laws, but are willing to work with whoever they need to complete their self-appointed task. Vindicators often take on the roles of vigilantes, imposing their unusual sense of justice on the people of their communities. While vindicators may be rash, their actions are never evil, nor do they consider the act of seeking revenge especially cruel. After all, it is the right thing to do. Vindicators originate from the human societies of olden days. Traditionally, vindicators remained close to their homelands to ensure that their special kind of justice was brought to their people's enemies. In ancient times, most vindicators focused their attention on creatures and groups that threatened the well-being of their people or the environment in which they lived. Today vindicators roam the world to punish those who harm it. Vindicators are sometimes fanatically righteous and perceived as perverted and cruel, they are misunderstood and mistrusted. Although vindicators would argue otherwise, those who meet a vindicator perceive the hatred that drives him as a force stronger than the individual who owns it. Thus, many people view vindicators as eerie, zealous individuals who cannot control their emotions. Though it is true that vindicators tolerate little frivolity, they draw strength from their inner rage and the power of their convictions. Those few individuals who call a vindicator friend understand this, and learn to respect those who are driven by this inner fire. Vindicators work best with people who share similar values. Most vindicators are relentless defenders of whatever noble cause they adopt, and they go to great lengths to bring their special brand of retribution upon those whom they consider enemies of that cause. Vindicators who reside in towns and cities are thorns in the sides of those who live off crime. They target thieves, assassins and slavers, as well as anyone who makes a living by taking advantage of others. Vindicators are a various lot, but regardless of their pasts, they are heroic characters considered a blessing to those who are on their side, and a deadly threat to individuals whom they deem deserving of their wrath. Vindicator organizations Draenei vindicators Many draenei paladins become vindicators, some become exarchs. The name of their order is the Hand of Argus. Draenei "Vindicators" are more warriors than the traditional type of paladin, they have far more emphasis upon combat than they do with the teachings of the Holy Light. Draenei Vindicators are brutal opponents on the field, capable of sending down sheets of powerful Holy magic and wielding their weapons with precision and force that is often unmatched by others. A Draenei Vindicator is a feared and respected enemy, not only to the Burning Legion, but also to the Orcs who both fear and revile these powerful combatants, having lost many a number to them in the past, particularly when they first assaulted Shattrath, mentioned in the story "Unbroken", and now in the present as they wreak vengeance upon them for past atrocities that have been committed. Presumably formed after the Burning Legion took control of Argus, Draenei Vindicators make up the bulk of the forces of the draenei, they are heavily armoured and adding to this great defense they combine the use of the Holy Light and their large weapons to both defend positions and attack enemies. Vindicators also have a position of authority within the draenei society, much as a knight or paladin would in a human one, often asking players of tasks. Aurelon trains young paladins as they enter the order (at level 2). Draenei vindicators are wielders of Light."Unbroken" page 16 The Draenei Vindicator is also a heavy fighter unit used by the Broken. These may have been former paladins who lost their powers when they were corrupted. Scourge vindicators Deathknight Vindicators can be found in Naxxramas. Cenarion vindicator Cenarion Vindicators can be found in Ashenvale Forest. Cenarion emissaries are also vindicators. Stromgarde vindicator Stromgarde Vindicators can be found in Stromgarde guarding the Alliance side of the city. Blood elf vindicators *Bloodwarden Vindicator *Sunblade Vindicator List of vindicators * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (former) * * * * * * * (former, also in ) * * * (former) * * * * * * (former, promoted to Exarch) References pl:Vindicator Category:Prestige classes Category:NPC titles